marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Melissa Hanover (Earth-712)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Height2 = (5'8" illusory) | Weight = 145 lbs | Weight2 = (130 lbs illusory) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Blonde illusory)Category:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Ryan | First = Squadron Supreme #10 | HistoryText = Little is known about Melissa Hanover's life before she was recruited by Nighthawk to serve in his team of super-powered Redeemers to fight the influence of his former team the Squadron Supreme's "Utopia Program," which meant they took control of the United States of America on their alternate Earth. Moonglow, along with several of the other Redeemers, Inertia, Thermite, Haywire, and Redstone, infiltrated the Squadron during a recruitment drive and was elected to full membership. She served for a month with the team before the Redeemers showed their hand and openly opposed the Squadron. Before the confrontation, Moonglow hacked into the Squadron's computers for the Redeemers, only to be discovered by one of the behavior-modified Squadron members, Ape X. The combination of the shock of Moonglow's betrayal and Ape X's behavior modification treatment caused Ape X to become catatonic. During the final battle, Moonglow targeted the heavily pregnant Arcanna, and used her illusory powers to make Arcanna believe she was being pressed down upon by increased gravity. However, when one of her fellow Redeemers the Shape distracted Moonglow, Arcanna used her own illusory powers to leave an after-image of herself in the area of supposedly increased gravity, before creeping up on Moonglow and punching her unconscious. Once Melissa was knocked unconscious, her true figure was revealed not to be that of the tall, blond, beautiful woman she appeared to be, but actually an overweight, frumpy woman. Embarrassed by her true form, Melissa remained invisible while the Squadron began dismantling the Utopia Program. When the team left to confront the Nth Man, whose very existence threatened the Squadron's Earth, a frightened Melissa agreed to let Arcanna go in her place, as Arcanna's own powers of illusion would mask her own identity. | Powers = Illusions: Hanover has the power to cast convincing, three-dimensional audio-visual-olfactory-tactile illusions by manipulating light and gravity and affecting the perceptions of other beings. She could use this ability to become invisible, to appear to be somewhere other than her actual location, and to disguise her actual appearance for prolonged periods of time, among other feats. Moonglow often used this ability to pretend she had powers she did not have, such as the ability to fly or control gravity. This was convincing enough to even make someone believe they were actually being pressed to the ground by increased gravity. | Abilities = | Strength = Moonglow possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her real age, height, and build who engages in little regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Moonglow apparently had minimal ability in hand-to-hand combat, as her true form was rather overweight and unfit. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonglow_%28comics%29 }} Category:Illusionists